Happy bday
by bluezirconrose
Summary: a young boy promised a young girl to come to her b-day but he left without even saying...goodbye will he be able to come to her b-day? Read and review! tnx
1. Chapter 1

…---Chapter I---…

"Passengers of flight #23 to Tomoeda, Japan: please be on board. We will be leaving in ten minutes." The announcement echoed through the whole airport.

"We should be on board now, young master, Syaoran." A smile accompanied a middle-aged man in his suggestion towards his younger companion.

The guy, named Syaoran, just nodded and followed the other. He has messy, chocolate hair and eyes of amber. He has well-built body most girls surely love.

Syaoran's POV

I'm with my butler, Wei on our way to Tomoeda, Japan because they'll be holding the concert of Ryu Ootori a.k.a me.

You ask why I proclaimed the name Ryu Ootori as me. Well, it's true. The most popular singer-actor of the whole Asia has a secret.

He hides his true identity from everyone, except the Li Clan and Wei for the fact that so he can live his younger life like a normal one but didn't they also have a remedy on the fact that I am still being stalked by various media men and silly girls because I am the next one to descend to the Li throne, for short the prince of Hong Kong.

But at least those meddling stalkers had decreased. I am still an 18-yr-old guy but when I'm working the 'oh so famous Ryu', I feel like becoming older five times! Well, that was an exaggeration.

It's good to feel like this once in a while. And as I gave out my hundredth sigh thinking what lies ahead of me at Tomoeda.

Tomoeda…it has been a while.

A contented smile has erupted on my face just before I fell on a slumber.

"Young master, you should wake up now. We have arrived." I rubbed my eyes childishly as I peeked out of the window.

'It sure is good to be back.'

From the airport, we went straight to our awaiting home. The yard has been kept clean for the past years. I'm glad they took care of these while we're not around.

"Wei, could you please leave my luggage at my room. I will be the one to arrange them later. For now, I'd like to stroll around a bit. See you later." I gave a wave of goodbye and walked out of our residential area.

First place I came into was the Penguin Park. It's amazing how the Penguin king still sits there. This park sure has a lot of memories for me, most are the happiest but the rest are the ones that sure is the most painful.

I sat at one of the swings, my feet kicking the ground so that I can swing. As I repeatedly do this, my mind wandered off from far away. I reminisced the past. How I met _her_.

I wonder if she hates me.

_Who wouldn't hate someone who broke such a big promise?!_

You're right. But I wonder how could I make it up for her. Well, anyways, so much for the drama this day. I should enjoy my first day back here.

I stood up from the swing and as I raised my head, I saw a figure that came into me.

THUMP!

"Uh!"


	2. Chapter 2

…---Chapter II---…

Syaoran stood up from the swing but as he raised his head, he saw a figure that came crashing into him.

THUMP!

"Uh!" As I regained my composure, I heard someone wincing and sniffing. I searched where it came from and here right in front of me is a girl dressed in a loose kind of shirt with hood and baggy pants.

'This girl sure does not dress like everyone does. She is a brunette...and why is she sniffing? Is she crying?' After Syaoran had completely stood up, he held his hand out to help her and as she raised her head, he saw emerald green eyes mixed with so many emotions. 'Those eyes…' he just stood there as he starts to realize who owned those eyes. 'Sakura?'

"I-I'm s-sorry. I should go now!" She didn't accept his offer and as soon as she said those words, she ran away.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" I heard a feminine voice coming from behind. I looked at that person to find a raven-haired girl with amethyst eyes looking so worried.

"T-to-tomoyo?" I stuttered. Unsure of what I was speaking.

The girl who was screaming a while ago stopped to see Syaoran looking at her. She studied the guy in front of her for some time and it took her time to realize who he was. "Xao Lang? Li Xao Lang? " She was also unsure of her words.

Syaoran just nodded. Tomoyo was surely surprised to see him and not only surprise enveloped her. There was also sadness that welcomed him.

"Li-kun…" She sure has so many questions to ask, the same as to Syaoran but she has other things to attend to. "I'm sorry Li-kun. I've got to find someone first."

She was ready to go when Syaoran spoke, "I'll help you find, her." Tomoyo was again surprised. "Sakura. I'll help you find her. She bumped into my seconds ago but I guess she doesn't recognize me." Tomoyo has no choice. Two is better than one, right?

They searched for Sakura everywhere. Syaoran thought of where she might have gone. Places where she was fond to going into when she' disturbed, or anything.

'Where did she- wait a minute! The lake! I almost forgot about it!' Syaoran hastily went to find Tomoyo. When he had found her, he lead her to the place he thinks Sakura might go to. It wasn't long when they found clearing. And there sure is a lake behind those thick trees and there she was, sitting on the grass, curling her legs up to her chest and face hidden in between.

Before Tomoyo could launch to her friend, a strong hand ceased her and he said, "Daidouji, let her be for a while. Wait until she has raised her head." Tomoyo was not quite sure of what he was saying but as she looked into his eyes, she knows that he knows what he was saying so she just stood there and stare at her friend, crying by herself. "And please do me a favor, don't let her know I came back. Not yet." And without any word from Tomoyo he left and went back to his place.

He left with so many questions popping on his mind.

He passed by the swing ad saw something on the ground. 'Glasses? Who might have left it here?' Memory of what happened before occurred to him. 'Is this Sakura's?'


	3. Chapter 3

…---Chapter III---…

A brunette girl had her legs curled up into her chest and face buried in it. She was crying. She was deep inside the forest, behind the Penguin Park, beside a chocolate-haired boy.

The boy just stood beside her, looking at the wonderful lake that reflects the moon with its still and calm behavior.

The girl raised her head to find the reflection of the moon ahead of her. "Xao Lang?" She searched for the one who owned that name and there at her left side, stood a boy, holding out his hand for the girl.

"So, are there no waterworks now?" He smiled sweetly at the young girl. The girl nodded then smiled back. "Come on now, everybody's waiting for you." The girl took his hand and didn't let go of it. They walked hand in hand.

…---Syaoran's POV---…

I opened my eyes as I felt warm rays of light enter my bedroom. I adjusted my eyes from the blinding light.

It took me a bit long before I remembered what I had just dreamt. It was the day her mother died and it was the first and last time i saw her cry like that.

What made her cry the day before? It must be real bad that she end up crying at the lake.

Today is the day of the concert. I must be on my way.

…---Normal POV---…

And with no further ado, he got up from his ed ad got ready for what lies ahead of him for the day.

…---Meanwhile---…

At the Kinomoto residence, a brunette woke up with tears o her eyes.

…---Sakura's POV---…

That dream…why does it keep on playing in my mind?

I glanced at the clock to see that it was still 6:34 am. I'm glad it's Saturday today.

I sat up and headed out of my room into the kitchen. "Ohayou otou-san! Where's Touya?"

My father greeted me back with a smile the said, "He's off to work awhile ago. Sakura, dear, do you have any errands today?"

"None. Why?" I answered back while eating the pancake dad has prepared for me.

"Well, we need some shopping done and since I will be going any minute now, no one's gonna take care of it. Will be it okay?"

I nodded while munching on a piece of bread on my mouth, just like what a child does. "Oh yeah. Tomoyo asked me to permit you to go to Ryu Ootori's concert tonight. And well, I agreed."

"What?! You agreed? Why?" I became hysterical all of a sudden as I heard my dad say he permitted me to go with TOMOYO tonight to a concert! And do you know what happens when I'm with HER?

Oh no! I'm going to be so much dead.

"I'll be going now! See you tomorrow! And have a nice night!" My father sure acts childish sometimes. "I left the shopping list and money at the counter. Bye!"

I waved back as I watch my father leave. "Bye! Take care!"

After having breakfast and cleaning it up, I headed to my room to take a bath and prepare myself to do the shopping. There are less people shopping at this time of the day. I'm glad I woke up early.

The mall isn't too far from our house and there's no need to ride any type of vehicle in going there.

As expected, there are less people shopping. I looked at the list dad left me and I started getting those stuffs. I placed it in a basket. 'Tomato sauce…where can I find it? Oh! There it is!'

I went to get it but as I came nearer, I could see that what my father wanted was located on the top most of the shelf, if that's what you call it.

There were no saleslady or salesmen to ask help from but I'm glad I saw a stool of a bout three feet high. 'Being short sure isn't good.' I sighed while climbing the stool. I reached for the one I was told to get but some reckless children were chasing each other around the stool I'm on and guess what happened.

Yeah you're right, I ended up out of balance and now I'm falling. I embraced the thought that I was going to die so I closed my eyes and waited for my time.

'Why am I not feeling anything? Dying isn't that painful at all." As I tried to ope my eyes, I couldn't see much clearly. But the moment I opened it, I saw a handsome face of an angel.

What makes him look handsome were his messy chocolate brown hair and those pool of amber eyes. Oh my! I sure am in heaven!

"Miss, are you okay? We're you hurt?" His voice sure belongs to an angel. Oh my!

Soon, I heard many voices from around so I took my time observing my surrounding. There were many people around they were looking at me with concern and an idea hit me. I am not dead! I saw the same shelves of tomato sauce and other things around me.

I looked again at the one I thought was an angel. He looked at me with lots of concern but smiling at me. "I guess you're all right." He was carrying me the whole time. He saved me!

As he put me dow onto the ground and helped me to stand up, I felt my cheeks go hot and red due to embarrassment, I guess. "Uhmm…well, I guess, thank you. I'm okay now."

As I spoke those words, everybody left except for 'my angel.' "I'm glad you're okay." I turned to him. He was smiling at me!

"You're new here, are you?" I blurted out. His face was filled with questions as I spoke. "Don't get me wrong. It's just that you saved me, you didn't walk away from me like the others did and…you smiled at me." I tuned pink at the last statement I spoke.

"Well, everyone does that, don't they?"

"Uhmm, no."

He handed his hand out. "Syaoran Li"

I hesitated to give him my name but I would be rude if I did it. "Sakura Kinomoto"

"Nice meeting you Kinomoto."

I sure felt comfortable with him though. I just don't know why. "You can call me Sakura, if you like."

"It would be an honor, Sakura-hime." He sure made me blush at that. "You can also call me by my first name." He smiled at me again. I have a feeling we have met before but can't figure out when or how. "Anyways, how come you knew I'm a new here?"

"I can't explain it. Well, you're just different from the others. Well, anyway, I've got to go now." I ran from him but before I could go so far away, he called me.

"I forgot to give you these." He handed me eyeglasses. My eyeglasses! I looked at him with a quizzical look. "You bumped into me yesterday at the park and I thought that this belonged to you. And I had the feeling I'll have to meet you today, so I brought it. You know what, I think you don't need these glasses or that contact lenses," he was referring to the one on my eyes. How come he knows I am wearing one? "'Cause your emerald ones are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." What? 'The most beautiful eyes?!' "See you soon!" I stood frozen there as he walked the opposite direction from me, waving.

How come he knows I have emerald green eyes? Who is he?


End file.
